The illustrative embodiments of the invention disclosed herein relate to a printing apparatus, and more particularly, to a screen printing apparatus for printing on, for example garments, fabrics, and accessories. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for repeatedly printing on desired objects in a desired location.